Foxy and Chica: A Romance 5
by KanayoMaryam
Summary: They had brought Foxy home, along with his little sister Roxy. They thought that everything could go back to normal...but could they really ever could? They wanted to believe it, but they were always too hopeful...(I suck at summaries! XD)
1. Returning Home

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Chica and the others walked into the pizzeria and they were welcomed by all of their friends.

"Oh my god guys!" Toy Bonnie said, noticing Freddy had Foxy slung over his shoulder. "How much did he resist for that to happen?" She asked playfully.

"Pssh, he barely got to resist at all!" Freddy replied.

"Why not? Did something happen?" Golden Freddy asked his little brother.

"We'll get to that in a second!" Freddy said.

"How you doing Chica?" Toy Chica asked, walking up to her little sister. Chica shrugged.

"I don't know whether to be angry or happy or sad or what!" She replied in a daze. Her sister smiled at her and brought her into a hug.

"You can be all of them if you want! You have to get the message through to him! He can't run away and leave us to worry ourselves sick over it." Toy Chica said to her sister. Chica nodded and hugged her sister back. Roxy watched from a corner as everyone socialized and got to know the situation. Freddy looked back and saw her standing there, and remembered to introduce her.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" He said. Roxy was sort of shy, so she felt awkward having all the attention about to to be drawn on her. She didn't know EXACTLY what to think of these people yet...she'll soon find out.

"This is Roxy," Bonnie said happily. "She'll be joining us in the pizzeria now!"

"Hi...everyone!" She said in a small voice and they all turned to greet her happily. She looked around and felt happy to have some people to talk to! Especially the girls...sometimes her brothers was just clueless...even if she loved him to death, he could be very passive. She looked around the crowd to see a certain puppet staring at her. She walked over and smiled at him as she held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Roxy, as you know, what's your name?" Roxy asked him. He stuttered and shook her hand carefully. He seemed to be trying to act normal, Roxy noticed it too. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Hi, my name's Marionette!" He said normally enough, but for the people that knew him that wasn't the case. All of the gang looked at him and they sure we're confused. Golden looked at him closely before he gasped and put his hands on his mouth on a dramatic manner. Everyone looked at Golden before he received a death glare from Marionette.

"Don't you don't Goldy!" Marionette said in a strict tone, S if he was in charge of him or something. The gang looked at Golden expectantly..

"Looked like somebody has a _cru-"_ He started before Marionette teleported behind him and teleported them both out of the room. He brought Golden to the storage room and dropped him on cleaning supplies.

The gang could hear some of the commotion going on. They heard Golden asking 'What was that for?!' before they heard some muffled struggling and muffled shouts of resistance. He heard stuff being knocked over and then silence. Marionette teleported back in, smiling awkwardly. Toy Chica gasped.

"What did you just do to my boyfriend in there!?" Toy Chica, before running down the hall into the storage room. She saw him tied up with strings around his mouth and he was restrained at the hands and feet. She looked at him in confusion and untied him. She held his hand and smiled at him...she liked his little pouty face when he was upset about something trivial. They walked back to the dining room and Golden just shook his head at Marionette.

"Don't ever do that again! Why couldn't I even get out of that with my powers?!" Golden asked him. Marionette shrugged.

"I made some specific strings that wouldn't break or do anything under the influence of your powers!" Marionette said.

"Why exactly?" Golden asked. Marionette grinned at him.

"For reasons exactly like this one!" Marionette said. Golden hissed and went to go sit down, Toy Chica following him.

"So, you guys seem like an active group, should be fun!" Roxy said. Marionette had a light blush and smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

Chica was still waiting around the cove for Foxy to wake up. She sat on the edge of the bed and thought about all the times he's done this. She didn't know what to think anymore...she had been through this emotional torture too many times. She had to do something this time. She heard some groaning behind her, but she didn't dare move. Foxy opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He sighed and he leaned up. He didn't say anything wither and they just sat there in dead silence. Chica got up calm enough, and walked over to Foxy. he just glanced up at her, right in time for a slap. He winced and grabbed his cheek. He looked up at her again to see angry tears flowing out of her eyes, and he didn't like the sight one bit.

"Why can't you just ever stop?! You always run away and try to kill yourself and _every….single...time,"_ She said putting emphasis on the last three words. "You constantly do crap like this! If this keeps happening...as much as it hurts me to say this...I don't think this relationship can go on any longer.." She said sadly. Foxy's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"I won't! I promise!" He said. She looked at him, skeptical.

"How can I believe that? You're the one who always breaks your promises! I don't know what the problem is? Is...is it me? Am I too clingy or something?" She asked sadly. He looked at her and the sight broke his heart. he silently recalled all of his actions thus far. All of the times he had broken the promises that he had made to the girl he loves with all of his heart. He was determined to make this time the last time she'll will ever have to think of this. He leaned forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, giving her a kiss. Her eyes widened and she lost herself in it. They soon parted for air and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Chica, I am SO sorry for my actions. I realize how many times I've done this stupid crap and how many times I've broken my promises I've made and broken..If I fail this one...you can use any punishment you see fit!" Foxy said. Chica was about to doubt him before she saw the look in his eye. She'd only seen it like that when he was in a serious fight or a serious situation. She knew he was being serious. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Foxy….now down to business!" She said.

"What busin-" Foxy started before he was smacked in the face again. He winced and looked at Chica. She had a look of pure fury and she was looking to use it on someone.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT AGAIN!?" She screamed at him. She started to pick up random items like pillows and tv remotes and threw them at him. He ducked as he ran out of the room. He didn't bother to think about what the others might think of him being conscious, he just wanted to avoid being knocked out again!

* * *

Freddy and the gang were outside the cove talking and getting to know Roxy more. The others were happy about having another girl around as well, since they liked to have girl time once in a while.

"What do you think Foxy and Chica are doing right now?" Freddy asked the gang as they talked. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe they're talking about it or something?" Bonnie suggested. The others took it as an option, but Toy Chica shook her head and the gang looked at her with an expectation of an explanation.

"By the way my sister talks about their situations with this kind of stuff, she should have forgave him by now...I wonder what she could be doing?" Toy Chica said. Golden looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, do you have any idea what she might be thinking?" Golden asked. Toy Chica scratched her head.

"Well, I did tell her that she could be sad, mad, or happy or all three...maybe she went somewhere with that?" Toy Chica suggested. Bonnie thought it over.

"Well, knowing Chica, she probably already got past the sad and happy stages so that leaves the mad sat-" She started before she was interrupted by a loud bang. They heard shuffling and cracks before the curtains flew open and Foxy came rolling out. Chica had a deranged look in her eyes.

"Get back here right now you fox!" She said angrily. He looked at her and gulped in fear as he ran down the hallway. She chased after him and the gang just sat there, bewildered. Then they just started laughing it off.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry the long wait after the cliffhanger of the last chapter, but here it is! The first chapter of the F &C 5! I hope you guys liked it, even though I think it wasn't a good chapter. I hope to see this story succeed! (Dat rhyme!) Anyway, as for Changes, I think I'll lay that fanfic down for a while. It will be continued of course, but I want to write what you guys want to see most and not have it have something else when you guys would rather be reading something else. Anyway, that's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! **_**Link Start!**_


	2. Working Around

Chapter 2- Working Around

Foxy finally got Chica to calm down and not to smash his face in. She reluctantly soothed her anger and let him off the hook. He smiled at her and began walking back to the dining room before he realized that he would have to officially face the others about this. He stopped in his tracks and Chica stopped to look at him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked her fox. He nervously shook his head and stopped.

"I don't know how to deal with this situation….I'm an introvert and if I didn't seem like it before, I'm really bad at dealing with them!" He said in a fast tone. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! They all know you! They won't think it's awkward!" She said. He shook his head.

"I don't know….I think they might be fed up with it," He said, while narrowing his eyes at Chica. "Plus I don't want to be chased again!" He said. She smiled awkwardly and playfully slugged him in the arm.

"You'll get over it!" She said while grabbing his arm. He stumbled under her grip as he was almost dragged. She let him go and they started walking.

"By the way...I see you're pretty much as fast as me now! How did that happen?" He asked her, casting her a side glance. She smiled and put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Glad you noticed," She said winking at him. "Marionette decided to let me have some powers and I asked for the power of speed. He also gave the gift to Bonnie and she wanted teleportation." She explained. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Hm….Maybe we could have race sometimes!" He said to her. Chica yawned and stretched.

"I think we just did! Anyway, we should really be hurrying now. The others might be thinking I killed you or something!" Chica said. Foxy slightly grinned and walked towards the dining room.

The others met him with open arms and they invited him back to the table. He found it wasn't an option when he was dragged there. He sat next to Chica and Roxy sat on his other side. They all talked before they saw Mr. Fazbear walk. They all gasped and looked at the time. They noticed the time.

 **5:58**

They all scrambled away from the table and got into their positions. Roxy scrambled around before she realized she had nowhere to go. Marionette quickly turned and came to her aid.

"You can come stay in my room for the time being if you want. Since you're occupation is a magician, you would also be in the same area as me." He said. She smiled gratefully and ran towards the room that she recognized as his. He was about to go with her before he felt a hook on his shoulder and he was turned around abruptly. Foxy was staring at him with black eyes with white pupils and Marionette gulped down his fear.

"If you so much as LOOK at her they wrong way, your life will end at that moment!" He said. Marionette frantically nodded and he dropped him on the floor and sped into his own special room. Marionette decided to just teleport into his room at that point. He saw Roxy in her costume. She smiled at him and thanked him again for letting him use his room to get ready. He blushed and he shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it!" He said, cheerful that she thanked him for such a small thing. The bell chimed 6am and he got in his position. The day had begun and they got their old friend back for another time.

Later in the day, after everyone got used to being surprised by Roxy being there next to the Marionette, the animatronics were all doing things with their partners. Foxy and Chica were in the kitchen, enjoying each other's company while baking. Freddy and Bonnie were off writing song lyrics for them to perform to actually put some variety in their routine. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were off in the teen part of the place, talking to Spike and Crystal. Toy Chica and Golden were off watching a movie in their special room, cuddled together on the couch. That left only Marionette and Roxy out and about. Marionette sat to himself at one of the tables that no one used, he'd gotten used to it after watching the others form relationships with each other. He sighed as he slouched down into his chair, wondering if he'll ever find someone. He blushed a dark shade of red as he thought about one person….. _Roxy!_ He thought she was pretty good-looking and she was his type. He looked over his shoulder to see her finishing up with some kids and walking over to him. He quickly panicked and tried to make himself look as presentable as she possibly could. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hiya Marionette!" She said happily. "Whatcha up to?" She inquired. He shrugged and looked away.

"Nothing really….I guess…" He said. She looked at him worriedly and looked him in the eye.

"Is there something wrong? I know we just met a few hours ago, but you can trust me!" She said, in a supportive tone. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nah, that's okay...thanks for asking though!" He said to her. She didn't buy it, but she let the subject drop and they just had a normal conversation. Marionette was happy to have someone to be talking to at this time of the day. His friends were sort of oblivious to his feelings about this subject, but he never wanted to bring it up. He smiled and noticed it was almost time for them to get started with their routines again.

"Alright Marionette! We should be getting ourselves back now!" Roxy said. She started to walk away, but Marionette grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I just wanted to say….thanks for talking to me today! I never really have anyone to socialize with during this time of day…" He said nervously. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't even worry about it!" She said, quoting Marionette's words when she thanked him for letting him use his room. He chuckled and they made their way to their area!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I had some things to do and I think I'm sick now, so I don't know how often I'll be posting so just to let you guys know! (The chapter might be kinda crappy because of the sick thing!) That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


	3. Building Relationships

Chapter 3- Building Relationships

Foxy and the others left their positions and sat down at the tables. Foxy looked around and felt a familiar warmth surround him as he talked to the people he loved to be around so much. He saw Chica smiling next to him and he felt he never wanted to let her go. Even though he's done so many crappy things, she had stayed with him all the way through. He'd have to remember to thank her a thousand times over for that. They all heard laughing and heard Marionette and Roxy walking, joking with each other until they met the gazes of the others. They stopped their conversation to greet them and they both sat down. Roxy sat next to her brother, who gave her an affectionate nudge, and Marionette sat next to Golden. The others kept looking in between them and smiled. Freddy whispered to Bonnie.

"I think they have a thing going on!" Freddy said, barely holding back a laugh. Bonnie was the same way and she looked at him, filled with amusement. All of the other couples were the same way and they all had the same expression on. Marionette knew all of his friends well enough that he shouldn't feel very comfortable under all their gazes and got up.

"I'm going to….go and sleep a little in my music box!" He said and awkwardly made his way into his room and closed the door. They others burst out laughing at his reaction and he must have heard them because you heard a frustrated sigh as you heard a lid closing. Royx was sad to see her friend go, but she managed to keep up the conversation going without her worry for him shine through too much because she felt like that would embarrass him eve more than he already was.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go get some rest!" Roxy said after a few hours. They all said their goodbyes to her for the night since they were going to stay up the entire night. "How do you guys have so much energy?!" She asked the group.

"I think the real question is why you have so little little sister!" Fox said backed to her. She playfully rolled her eyes and walked back into Marionette's room. She heard some noise inside the box and then the lid opened up a little.

"Guys, if you're there, just go away please," He was interrupted by a yawn when he continued talking. "I don't have the mental capacity for this right now…" He trailed off, sounding sleepy. Roxy shrugged, since she was sleepy too, so she knew just how he felt.

"I totally understand! I'm sleepy and looking for some rest too!" she said. Marionette shot his head out of the box at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, Roxy! I thought it was one of the others! Uh, I hope you can get comfortable in this junky room…..you want my box?" He asked in an awkward tone. She cocked an eyebrow and stared at him before he realized what he said.

"Sorry...that was a stupid question!" He said. She giggled and shook her head.

"I totally appreciate the offer!" She said. "But I don't think I'll just be more comfortable on the ground." She said. She started to curl up on the ground and Marionette quickly shook his head.

"Oh no! Let me go see if Mr. Faz has any kind of bedding for you!" He said. She shrugged and nodded as she sat down and waited for him to come back. He smiled and quickly ran to Mr. Fazbear's office, only to slow down due to exhaustion. He knocked on the door onto Mr. Fazbear's office and smiled softly when he heard a soft 'Come in!'. He walked in and saw Mr. Faz himself wrapped up in blankets. He did a silent prayer that he had some more so he wouldn't have to go back to Roxy empty-handed and make his efforts seem pointless.

"Would you happen to have anymore of those blankets?" Marionette asked. Mr. Fazbear nodded and he handed the puppet a bag. He took it and and left the room in a hurry. He went back to Roxy and handed her the blankets. She made a little bed for herself and laid down.

"That's…..actually much better! Thanks Marionette!" She said. Marionette blushed and shook his head. He got in his box.

"Goodnight!" Roxy said in a sleepy voice. Marionette smiled.

"Goodnight Roxy…" He said while closing his lid. He felt himself drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Roxy was walking around the building and saw something in the window. She looked around and saw that all of the kids were sitting by Chica. she wasn't performing anymore for that day so she stepped outside and looked closer. She saw a person with a hoodie staring into the window. They seemed eerily still and Roxy wasn't sure if she wasn't sure if she should call out or not. She decided to do it and she held out her hand and knocked it against the window to get the person's attention.

"Do you need something?" Roxy asked the person. The person looked at her and smiled. Roxy was taken aback and she stepped closer.

"Oh! You're an animatronic! And not a 'he' at all!" Roxy said. She was mildly surprised, but she didn't think much of it at the time.

"Not I'm not….who are you?" The female asked. Roxy didn't fully trust this person so she didn't plan to reveal her name.

"Who are you?" Roxy asked. The female laughed and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting that to work!" She said. A kid walked up and tugged at the female's hoodie and the female bent down as the kid whispered something in her ear. She smiled and patted the kid's head.

"Well, we best be on our w-" The female started before the door opened.

"Roxy? You out he-YOU!" Marionette said after stopping mid-sentence. Roxy looked at him.

"Marionette? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was looking for you! What is she doing here?" Marionette asked. Roxy looked at her and then back to him.

"Who is she?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you later!" He said. The female laughed and she grabbed the kid in her arms.

"Say hi to Foxy for me!" She said before jumping away. Roxy looked at her direction, left in a daze.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I am SO sorry that I haven't been uploading! I would've done it this week, but I had to do some things with my teachers about them writing me letters for scholarships. But here's a chapter! That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! Link Start!**


	4. Split Apart

Chapter 4- Split Apart

Marionette quickly grabbed Roxy's hand in a frantic state. She looked at him in a daze, still thinking about what she had said about her brother.

"Did she hurt you?! Anything at all?!" He asked her. She, coming back to reality, stared at him worriedly.

"No, was she supposed to?" She asked.

"No, but she sure could've!" He said. "Come on! We should probably go tell the others!"

They walked inside as all the kids were getting rounded up by their parents and getting in their cars.

"Perfect timing...we can wait until they all leave!" Marionette said. Roxy nodded and waited until everyone left.

Afterwards, the group sat down and noticed Marionette's worried expression and Roxy's bewildered one. They looked at the two.

"Anything wrong guys?" Freddy asked.

"I...actually I think it's better if Roxy tells you this." Marionette said. He looked over at her, as did the rest of the group. She took a deep breath and began.

"So I noticed someone watching this place from the outside and since I wasn't performing, I went to check it out!" She said. Foxy looked at her.

"Who was it?" He asked his sister. She cast him a worried side glance, remembering what the female had said.

"I'm getting to that...she said she wanted to know my name." She said.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Bonnie asked. Roxy looked at her, shocked.

"Of course I didn't! I'm not that stupid...anyway, a kid came up to her and whispered something in her ear and she was about to leave when Marionette came out." She said. The others looked at her thoughtfully as she continued. "This is the creepiest part just so you know." She said.

"What is it sweetie?" Bonnie asked. Roxy felt a little better, she thought Bonnie was good with words.

"She said 'Say hi to Foxy for me!' before she left..." Roxy said. She looked at her brother's face as the realization struck him like a brick.

"Oh god..." He inwardly groaned. He seemed to be wiping act a headache. Chica seemed to comfort him and Roxy was even more confused.

"I don't understand! Who is she?" Roxy asked the group.

Freddy looked around at the group and they silently decided that he should tell her. He sighed and got her attention. She looked at him worriedly, seeing his expression of shock at her news. He explained all the times this has happened and how she went to join the other group. Roxy looked down terrified.

"Foxy, I'm SO sorry!" Roxy said to her brother. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay...I just thought it would finally be over now..." He said, sounding a bit distant. Chica looked at him worriedly. Roxy thought about the girl.

"So her name Mangle? I'll be sure to be less polite next time!" She said angrily. Foxy looked at her and smiled.

"Anyway, what should we do about it?" Marionette asked. Freddy shrugged.

"I don't think we should do anything! They haven't done anything to us yet." Freddy said. All of the others murmured in agreement.

Later that night, Mr. Fazbear walked in with tears streaming down his face. The animatronics looked at him and quickly grew worried as they bounded over to him.

"Mr. Faz, what's wrong?" Foxy asked. He looked at the animatronics and sighed.

"We don't have anyone coming tomorrow!" He said.

"What's so bad about that?" Freddy asked.

"We've had days off before!" Bonnie added. He shook his head.

"Some rich and creepy kid wanted his dad to come and buy the animatronics. He says he's coming tomorrow and he'll take you guys by force if he has to!" Mr. Faz said. Marionette snorted.

"We're animatronics! We'll devastate him!" Marionette said. Mr. Faz shook his head.

"He'd said he'd have this place shut down if someone were to resist. And I know you guys wouldn't have that...the messed up part is that he's picking some to stay here!" The boss said. The animatronics looked at eachother sadly and then looked back at the boss.

"That means for some of us, it's goodbye then..." Freddy said. The boss nodded and they all gathered in a group hug.

The animatronics waited until the next day and until some men in suits walked in. The animatronics looked at each other as they braced for heartbreak as they all got up. A kid, looking about 14, walked in. He looked at the animatronics and smiled.

"Yes! These'll do nicely…" He said creepily. The animatronics winced and they thought about what might happen to them if they had to go with them. All of the girls held on to their partners, begging to themselves that they, if anyone, wouldn't be taken away. The kid looked around pointed out a finger as he scanned the crowd of animatronics and his ginger stopped on Foxy and Chica. He smiled.

"I want those two first of all!" The boy said. Foxy and Chica looked at their friends sadly before they both went over to join the kid. He smiled at them and began to look at the crowd again. His finger stopped on Freddy and Bonnie this time, and the group looked at them sadly.

"These two also!" The boy said in an amused tone. He MUST know he's breaking up the family. He looked over the others and made an 'I'm done here' expression.

"Looks like that'll be a-Ooh! I want you!" The kid said. He pointed at Golden and he looked mortified. Toy Chica ran up to him to give him a final kiss goodbye. He sadly walked over the the others. Freddy tried to comfort his brother as the kid clapped his hands.

"Alright! We're off!" He said. He left the pizzeria with the other animatronics behind him. Freddy and the others looked at their family members sadly before they left the building. Toy Chica was crying quite loudly at his point and Toy Bonnie was doing her best to comfort her. Even including the animatronics who left, she was the only one who lost her significant other. The animatronics all sadly sat down and moped...they didn't know if they would ever see their family again...

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait! I have a TON of stuff from school. I have so many essays to write. (My life is hard ;-;) Anyway, I hope you guys actually enjoy this chapter. I think it might have a sudden and awkward transition, but I didn't know how else to do it! That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite! Link Start!


	5. New Place

Chapter 5: New Place

The animatronics sat in the back of the dark fan as they drove away from the pizzeria. They could see perfectly fine in the dark, but seeing their location didn't make them feel any better. Golden was in tears for more than half of the ride and the others were trying their best to comfort him.

"Come on bro...I know it must hurt, but you'll get through it!" Freddy tried to sound encouraging. Golden looked up as anger flared in his eyes.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't lose _your_ girlfriend!" Golden said. Freddy looked taken aback and looked at him sympathetically. Golden looked down as tears still streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry..." Golden said. Freddy sighed and rubbed his back.

"I know...I know..." Freddy said. Foxy and Chica took a step back and slouched against the wall. Chica noticed Foxy's breath was little more rushed and shallow. She looked at him and saw he had a half-scared and half-worried face on. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. He came back to reality and he looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked the fox he sighed and looked at her dearly.

"What if I were to lose you like that?" Foxy said. Chica shuddered at the thought and gave him a hug.

"Well, let's just be grateful that it _didn't_ happen!" She said. Foxy have a small smile and seemed to hold her hand a little tighter. Bonnie was still next to Freddy, who was still trying to get Golden to stop crying. After a while he did, and he tired himself out. Freddy was glad his brother was getting some sleep, even in his situation.

"Well guys...what do you think is going to happen now?" Bonnie asked. Foxy and Chica looked at her.

"I can't say I know...I just hope we'll be able to make it through." Chica said. Foxy nodded and seemed attached to her hand.

"We've been together for the longest time! I'm sure we can manage...right?" Freddy said. The other three nodded and then they all drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Foxy was jolted awake from an uncomfortable sleep when he noticed bright light stinging his eyes. The others stirred and looked at the light too. The boy was standing out there and smiling. He looked more like a little kid now that they were actually looking at him.

"Yay! I get new friends!" The kid said. The animatronics looked at him fully and he smiled at all of them. He looked Chica up and down before he walked towards her.

"I like this one the best! She's mine!" The kid said. Foxy felt his anger jump up a few levels and he was about to claw this kid when Freddy held him back.

"Dude, chill! He's just a kid!" Freddy said, half amused. Foxy growled and the kid looked over to Bonnie and smiled.

"Actually, I like this one too! She's mine also!" The kid said. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, amused and when they looked at their mates and saw that they had another thing on their mind.

"Hey, these you two will be the servants of me and the girls alright?" He said to Foxy and Freddy.

"I don't have a problem serving her," He said, referring to Chica. "But I'm not doing anything for you!" Foxy said.

"Same goes for her!" Freddy said, referring to Bonnie. The girls smirked and walked up to their boys.

"You don't mind serving us, huh?" Chica asked them. The boys immediately blushed and looked elsewhere. Bonnie and Chica both smiled and gave their mates kisses. The kid looked at them in jealousy and walked over to the girls.

"Hey! I want kisses too!" The kid said. Bonnie and Chica shook their heads.

"Sorry! These lips are only for my dear fox right here!" Chica said, grabbing Foxy's hand. He blushed and looked at the ground. She smiled at his cuteness.

"Same goes for my teddy bear!" Bonnie said. She said also, grabbing Freddy's hand. He blushed and looked at the ground also. She also smiled. The kid looked boiling mad.

"Ugh! This isn't fair!" The kid shouted out. One of the adults with the kid walked over to him.

"Sir, they might be robots, but you can't control who they love." The man said. The kid frowned and had a little tantrum. He started coughing and almost fell when the man caught him. "Don't push yourself!"

"I know, I know! I'll calm down." The kid said. He eyed Golden, who was waiting in the back and not really caring what was going on, and smiled.

"I want you to be the leader of this group!" The kid said. Golden stared blankly ahead, but gave a slight nod as a way of showing he heard. Freddy looked at his brother sympathetically and noticed Bonnie was holding his hand tighter.

"Don't worry...he'll be alright!" She said to her boyfriend. He smiled at her and held her hand in his a little bit tighter. The man stepped forward and took a bow.

"Hello! My name is Wilfred and the young master's name is John! We'll be your company for a while, as you can tell." Wilfred said. Dave shrugged his shoulders and looked over to the house. Golden looked at him and glared and saw that he didn't appreciate the gesture. He moved closer to the group and whispered to them.

"I know this must have been hard, but please bear with it. He's quite sick and he might not make it for much longer so he just wanted some friends before then. He was never able to go to real school and he's only been around adults." Wilfred said. The animatronics' felt a huge amount of sympathy for the kid and Golden's gaze faded as he looked back at the kid. Now that coughing fit was about.

"Alright, alright! Let's get inside now!" He yelled back at them. The animatronics looked at each other before they all entered the place together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't been updating! I've had my exams this week and I've had some time to kill, but I think I'm planning to start another fic...I think I'm gonna dig it! (It's not gonna be FNAF so don't expect that!) That's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


	6. A New House to Explore!

Chapter 6: A New House to Explore

The animatronics walked into the mansion and stared in awe. The place was a mansion! It looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. John seemed bouncing with energy and he grabbed the girls' hands and dragged them to the kitchen. The boys followed more slowly, annoyed at the kid's behavior with their girlfriends. They arrived in the kitchen where John seemed to be explaining something excitedly to the girls.

"And this is where….oh...it's those two!" He said when he set eyes on Foxy and Freddy. The two scoffed and he seemed to be thinking of something. "Aha! I know! You two can make me and the girls some coffee!" He said. They were about to argue when the girls pulled them aside.

"Come on! Just go with it, he's like, 10!" Chica said. John overheard and called out 'I'm 15, actually!'. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the boys.

"Yeah, she's right! I think I could use that coffee with all the sleep we just got!" Bonnie said.

The boys still looked irritated, but they nodded nonetheless. They started toward the cabinets before they both turned back around.

"Wait, how do you make coffee again?" Foxy asked. The girls looked shocked at that.

"You don't know how?" Chica asked him. He shook his head and when Bonnie looked over to Freddy, he did the same. "Well, I'll teach you!" She said happily.

John looked at the animatronics go with complete bewilderment. He was trying to get those two off their backs for a while as he and the girls went off somewhere. He thought they would just say 'See you later!' and walk off with him elsewhere.

" _What just happened?" He asked himself._

He thought he had to come up with a way for the girls to dislike the boys since they were here. He thought for a while before coming up with a way. He snickered to himself and waited for them to finish. Golden was walking out of the kitchen and Freddy saw him leaving. He left Bonnie for a second.

"Where are you going?" He asked his brother. Golden cracked a small smile and gave Freddy a small pat on the head.

"Don't worry little bro! I'll just be exploring for a bit...I'll just teleport to you if I need something." He said. He then proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall. Freddy sighed and Bonnie gave over to give him a reassuring hug from behind. He grabbed her arms and held onto them and smiled at her. She led him back to the counter and they continued making the coffee and after a while they finished.

"Nice! Done! Want to try some?" Foxy asked Chica after finally making his own pot. She nodded and tasted it. Her eyes lit up and she looked and gave him a smile. Bonnie did the same thing with Freddy and he smiled as well. Then they're faces darkened as they realized that they still had to give some to the kid. They turned and handed him a cup. He smiled to himself as he took a sip before spitting it all out onto the boys. Their eyes widened and their expressions were unreadable. The girls gasped and John seemed angry.

"This coffee is terrible! How unclassy! I sure wouldn't want you two serving me if I were those two!" He said gesturing to Bonnie and Chica. "They would want to come with me and not talk to these guys!" He said, obviously in a desperate attempt to get the girls to come with him.

"Hot…." Freddy said.

"Very hot…" Foxy said. The girls ran over to them and looked them over.

"Come on! We'll help you clean yourselves up!" Bonnie said. Chica nodded and when the boys didn't move, they tilted their heads.

"Hello? Don't tell me your circuits fried?!" Chica said frantically. They stood still for a few more seconds before they noticed Foxy and Freddy reaching for their weapons. "Okay, none of that!"

The girls quickly dragged them out of the room and down the hall. Chica turned around and walked back to the kitchen and peeked around the corner.

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked John. He grumbled and he gestured towards the next room. She nodded and she heard Bonnie call her back saying they found it. "Also...before I leave...that wasn't very nice of you!"

"What do you mean?" John asked the chicken.

"You don't spit coffee on people because you want them to go away! You can just accept the fact that me and Bonnie are in love with those two!" She said. With a huff, she left the boy standing there.

He pouted as he left the kitchen and went to his room. Chica walked back to the bathroom and saw Foxy and Freddy twitching with anger. Chica walked over and calmed him down as Bonnie did the same with Freddy.

"Well, that gives us some sort of idea of our lives here huh?" Foxy said to Freddy. He nodded and the girls looked sorry.

"Sorry about that!" Chica said. Foxy looked back at her.

"Sorry for what?" Foxy asked her.

"It was our fault that he did that!" Bonnie said. The boys shook their heads.

"That was not your fault in anyway! He was just being a brat!" Freddy said.

The girls smiled and continued to help them clean themselves off. Golden walked into the bathroom and sniffed.

"Why does it smell like coffee in he-Jeez! What happened to you two?" Golden asked.

"Don't ask!" Foxy said.

The animatronics walked around for a bit after that and John showed them where they would be sleeping. He offered Bonnie and Chica a bed somewhere else, but they declined like he expected them to. They walked into the room and closed the door.

 _A few hours later~_

John was walking back to his room after getting a drink from the kitchen. He stopped and decided to check on his new animatronics. He opened the door and saw Freddy curled up with Bonnie and Chica with Foxy. He snarled to himself.

"Any reason you're here?" A voice said. John jumped and looked up to see Golden floating above him.

"I was just checking-" John started before Golden cut him off.

"Listen here. I'm very protective of my friends. Especially my brother! I won't hesitate to act next time you hurt them. And if you happen to do so, you'd better pray that Bonnie and Chica are there to hold me back." Golden said, making his eyes go black with white pupils and got right in John's face. "You got me?" He finished. John nodded and ran out of the room.

He ran all the way back to his bedroom and jumped in his bed. He sat there until the morning contemplating his life decisions until the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I am SO sorry for the HUGE wait. I didn't do so well on a test and my mother took ALL of my devices. I had nothing to post on! I couldn't do a thing about it! So when I got on the computer, I made sure to type this up! Again, SO sorry! Anyway, that's it! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


	7. A Band?

Chapter 7: A Band?

Chica woke up to sound of her fox and friends sleeping next to her. She planted a kiss on Foxy's muzzle and left towards the kitchen. She walked in and saw all of the ingredients she needed to make her pizza. She was making it by herself until she heard someone walk into the room.

"What are you making?" John asked her. She smiled to herself and showed him the pizza in the oven as it cooked.

"My pizza that all my friends love." She answered him. He looked in awe and his stomach growled and he sat down on the kitchen counter.

A while later, Foxy sped in and gave Chica a speedy kiss before looking in the fridge to get something to drink. John shot up and almost slammed the fridge door on his fingers.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Foxy asked the kid. He pouted and leaned against the fridge door.

"I didn't say you could have anything out of my house!" John said. Foxy picked the kid up by the back of his pajamas and placed him aside.

"I don't have to ask for anything after what you did to me yesterday...I still smell like coffee!" Foxy said as he got some soda and chugged it down in a few seconds. Chica raised an eyebrow and went back to her cooking.

"Soda for breakfast?" She said. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Pizza for breakfast?" He asked her. She laughed out loud and went back to her cooking.

"Well played...I think everyone could go for a big pizza right now, right?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I know I could!" He said.

John wasn't really listening anymore and was still in disbelief. He just had just gotten ignored in his house and one of his favorite sodas was gone. He shook his head and sat back down, trying to make himself remember to ask for more. Freddy and Bonnie both teleported in at the same time. They say hello to their friends and saw down next to John. John was about to try to sit next to Bonnie, but he remembered what Golden had told him the night before and decided not to make trouble.

Foxy and Chica both sat down across from them and started talking with each other. John sat there awkwardly before he heard the oven ding. He noticed that Chica got up and walked over to get it out of the oven. He couldn't wait for his pizza. She got it out of the oven and waited a few seconds to let it cool off for a little while before setting it on the table. Foxy and the others smiled as she smiled and held it out for them.

"Have as much as you like!" Chica said. John smiled and walked over as he picked up the whole pizza and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Um, John? What do you think you're doing?" Bonnie asked. He stopped and turned around to look at them.

"What do you mean?" He asked the group. Freddy stood up and angrily gestured to the pizza.

"That's not yours!" He said. John looked down and gave the bear a look that said 'Are you stupid?'.

"Um...yeah it is! I always get food like this made for me! Isn't it Chica?" He asked the chicken. She slowly shook her head and he held the pizza away from them. "No! I want it!"

Foxy walked over and gave the kid one last chance to give it back. John turned and tried to run away before hearing Bonnie's advice.

"You don't want to try Foxy in a contest of speed!" She said. He turned slowly and gave the pizza to the fox. Foxy took it and walked back to his friends. John felt himself begin to cry and he walked out of the room.

He was walking towards his room when Wilfred came around the corner and saw him crying. He quickly got on one knee and wiped the tears from his eyes. John looked at him and then back to the floor.

"What is it Master John?" Wilfred asked.

"Those animatronics are so mean to mean to me! Especially the fox and the two bears...I don't even know where the golden one is!" John said. Wilfred thought for a moment before looking back at his young master.

"Well, how about you include them in some kind of social activity….you know? To get to know them better?" The butler suggested. John looked at him, clearly confused.

"Like a band?" He asked. Wilfred nodded and John shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. The animatronics had finished the pizza and were just talking now. Even the Golden was there too. He walked in and cleared his throat. They all turned and looked at him.

"From now on, we'll be in a band together!" John said. He was expecting immediate refusal and complaints from everybody, but he looked around and saw that everyone shrugged it off and kept talking.

"Wait….you're not going to say it's too difficult or something?" John asked.

"Being in a band is easy!" Freddy said.

"We were in one with our friends...you know? Before you took us away?" Golden said. John felt awkward under everyone's gazes and decided to nod and leave the room. He went back to his bedroom and decided it was still early. He might as well go back to sleep.

* * *

"Maybe you guys should be nicer to him!" Chica said to Foxy and the other boys. They scoffed and Bonnie cut in.

"She's right you know…" Bonnie said. They groaned again and looked at the both of them.

"But he's so unfair to us! We didn't even do anything!" Foxy said. Chica shrugged and Bonnie did the same.

"I think you guys should try and make friends with him." Chica said. Foxy and the others shrugged and slowly nodded their heads.

They kept talking for the rest of the night and then retired to the room they slept in previously. John walked into the kitchen and saw Golden as he was the last one leaving. Golden turned around and when he saw him, he changed his eye color and then proceeded to leave the room. John felt shivers go down his spine as he got the soda he wanted from the kitchen and then went back to his room to play some video games until the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! So Sorry For The Wait! The Writing Mood Hasn't Been Coming To Me Lately And I Didn't Want To Give You Guys Chapters That Were Written Without Full Heart! So Here's One Now! That's It! Leave Reviews Please! Follow And Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


	8. Getting Noticed?

Chapter 8: Getting Noticed?

The animatronics were rudely awakened by a banging on the door and looked over to see John in some shorts and a T-Shirt. He signaled towards the end of the all and they all remembered with annoyance the whole band thing.

"Do we really have to?" Foxy asked.

"Well, I don't think so, but-" John began.

"Great! So I'm going back to sleep!" Foxy said. Chica yawned.

"I'm with you there." She said. John looked at them and shook his head.

"I change my mind. We have to now!" John said. They all groaned and walked with the kid and into a room. Golden looked at the room and looked at the contents.

"Well, I'm done!" He said. He teleported out of the room and somewhere unknown. Freddy sighed and turned back it the group.

"Where is this?" Freddy asked the boy. He smiled and turned the light on.

"It's a room specifically for these kinds of things!" John said. The animatronics looked around and saw all kinds of recording equipment and all kinds of instruments that all of the animatronics recognized.

"Does someone play in your house?" Chica asked, mentally facepalming as she saw Bonnie run over and start gawking over some spiffy guitar and Freddy over a microphone.

"No, but we have all these things for some reason!" He answered, clearly happier to answer her than he was to answer Freddy.

The animatronics walked around the room and Bonnie grabbed the guitar she was looking at and went to the area where you perform. Chica grabbed a new thing to her, a piano. She was about to pick it up when Foxy picked it up for her and moved it. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, noticing a frown coming from John, but not really caring. Freddy got a microphone and Foxy grabbed some drums. John grunted at them having them have to play with them, but got over it quickly as he was about to step in front of the group. Freddy beat him there and he looked shocked. He looked at the other animatronics for the same reaction, but saw none.

"What song do you want us to play?" Freddy asked John. John just glared at him.

"Who said you could be the lead singer?" John said. Freddy looked at him and laughed before putting him behind him.

"Sorry kid, that's just the way it is." Freddy said. The others nodded and John grumbled as he fell into place behind Freddy.

They rehearsed a song that John loved to listen to and did that for about an hour before all of the animatronics got tired of it. They all put their instruments down and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going? We're not done!" John yelled after them. Foxy shrugged.

"We got bored. We're going to explore I guess." He said. He followed the others out of the room and down the hall.

The animatronics walked around and soon had Gold rejoin them. He looked really excited and grabbed both Foxy and Freddy by the shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Guys! I found an awesome place for us!" He said. They looked at him with confusion and looked back at the girls.

"Go ahead! We wanted to keep looking around anyway!" Chica said. She and Bonnie walked off as Foxy and Freddy followed Golden with speed and teleporting.

He led them to a room with a lot of electronics. Foxy and Freddy's eyes went wide when they saw video game consoles everywhere, even the classic ones.

"Oh….my...god." Freddy said. Foxy walked towards one of them and turned it on. It had all kinds of games downloaded on there and most of them were multiplayer.

"This is going to be awesome!" Golden said. The fox and the bear both nodded and sat down on the couch that was already there for people who play it. They made a new profile so John wouldn't have a fit about data or something, and began to play. The girls found them after a while and sat down to watch.

 _30 Minutes Later~_

John sighed as he stretched after watching TV for a while. He was about to go to the bathroom when he heard the phone ring. He walked over and looked at the caller ID and saw that of his friend. He answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, give me a sec Ben. You know I hate talking with the phone to my ear." John said. Ben laughed on the other line and John put down the phone to connect his bluetooth headset. Once to was, he just put the phone in his pocket and began to talk. "Okay, now what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my birthday party." Ben said. John's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday by the way." John said.

"Thanks. Anyway, my mom decided that I need to start organizing my own parties since I'm 14. I don't know what to do about it! I bragged and said that I was going to have a band play at my party and everyone decided to go at my party! If I don't have one then no one at school will talk to me again!" Ben said, clearly panicking. John was about to try and make some excuse for him to get out of it when the most obvious solution hit him over the head.

"Wait! I have a band!" John said. Ben gasped on the other line.

"Wait, you do? Instead of questioning how or why, can you please play at my party? It's in 5 days!" Ben said. John confirmed that he would and Ben hung up shortly afterwards. He decided to go look for the animatronics later and go and play some video games.

He walked to the room he had specifically for that and saw them all in there. Bonnie and Chica were cheering for the boys to win the level and a few seconds later, it said mission complete. They boys cheered and put down their controllers for a second.

"Isn't it awesome? We just started playing a few minutes ago and we're already destroying people online!" Freddy said. Foxy and Golden laughed, but stopped when the heard a door slam. They turned to look at it and saw John standing there.

"I never said you could use my game sys-You know what? I really need to get that you guys really don't care about my feelings at all. We need to practice, I just told my friend that we'd get him out of a jam with his party." John said. The animatronics groaned and Golden smiled.

"I guess I'll just stay here and progress then!" He said. Foxy and Freddy turned around.

"You better have like, 50 missions done in the story mode by the time we're back!" Foxy said. Golden laughed and waved them off. The animatronics slowly walked out of the room and back to the band room.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! OH MY GOD, I'm Horrible! I Was Taking So Long To Get To One Point To Another. I Had The Ending And The Beginning, But Not The Middle! I Think I Finally Got It, So I Should Be Able To Type More. (Especially during Christmas Break!) Anyway, That's It! Leave Reviews Please!** _ **Link Start!**_


	9. Forming BondsOr At Least Trying

Chapter 9: Forming Bonds...Or At Least Trying

"Why did have to come to this again?" Golden asked as he stood behind the curtains of a kid's stage...that he had for some reason. John scoffed and turned to him and the other animatronics. "I don't even play in this band!"

"I told you that I thought that all of you might as well come! Plus I didn't want to go home and find one of my snacks missing." John said. All of the animatronics sighed as they waited for the performance to start.

"This kid is super unlucky!" Foxy said. John turned and cocked an eyebrow at the sudden statement.

"Why do you say that?" John asked. Foxy shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"His presents are going to merge for the holidays because Christmas is tomorrow." He said. John had nothing to say, so instead he nodded and walked out of the curtains to find Ben. He walked around for a while before finding his friends among the mass of people who were asking him about the band. He tapped him on the shoulder and when his friend turned around, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God! Tell these kids what the deal is!" Ben said. John froze when he saw all of the eyes on him. He didn't like being put on the spot so it took him a second before clearing his throat and talking.

"Well, me and my animatronic friends are going to be performing a few songs. Maybe even more that, if the audience desires it." He said. A girl went up to him and pointed a finger in his face.

"I heard that there was going to be a fox here!" She said. A few other girls walked up behind her and said the same things. He sighed.

"Yes, there is one here." He said. Their eyes lit up and they looked around.

"Where is he?!" Another girl asked.

"I could call him out, if you would like me too…" John said. The girls nodded their heads so quickly, that John didn't dare question how they didn't get disoriented. He turned and walked a little ways before calling out to him. "Hey Foxy!" He said. Foxy walked out and stretched a his arms while yawning.

"What do you want? I was taking a nap with Chica!" He said. He was immediately woken up when he heard the high-pitched screams of girls and was swarmed almost instantly. John smirked to himself when he saw this and saw the other animatronics quickly run out to see what the problem was and saw Foxy getting surrounded. Bonnie sighed as she held her best friend back from getting to aggressive against the other girls.

"Ben! It's time for the show!" Ben's mother shouted at him from the porch. Ben looked at John and waked away to stand in front of the stage, awaiting the performance that was about to come for everyone to see. John nervously sighed as he looked at the animatronics, who didn't seem fazed at all. He picked up his instrument and walked to the stage.

 _2 Hours Later~_

John sighed as he walked into his house with the animatronics all chatting happily behind him. He remembered having Ben and all of his friends telling him that he did a good job with the songs he prepared.

"Hey, is it true that you wrote those songs that we played?" Freddy asked. John turned to him and nodded. Freddy nodded in respect and he proceeded to walk into the kitchen with Bonnie following.

"I'm going to go play some levels since you guys seem like you're going to be talking for a while." John said. Foxy and the other nodded as they followed Freddy and Bonnie into the kitchen.

John sighed as he walked to the lounge he had for his games and began to play a game that he hasn't been able to beat for a very long time. He sighed as he lost in under 10 seconds from the boss.

"Ugh, come on! This is the last boss that I can't one-shot!" John said. He looked at the clock as it read **11:45**. "This going to be a long night."

 _4 Hours Later~_

"Why won't any other game work? Why do I have only this game to play? The game that I can't progress in? Why am I talking to myself? I don't know!" John said. Foxy and the other boys walked in and saw him sitting there in the process of going into a rage.

"You good?" Foxy asked, seeing him steaming. He turned around and gave him a 'What does it look like?' look.

"No! Because this boss won't let me win in the only game i can play!" John said. Foxy and the others looked at each other before walking over and sitting next to the kid on the couch.

"Well, let us see it!" Freddy said. John sighed as he engaged the boss and died in about 30 seconds. Golden was shocked and Foxy and Freddy just looked at each other. John looked genuinely surprised.

"Wow….a new record!" He said. Foxy looked at Golden and Golden took the controller. John looked at him before looking at Freddy/

"My brother is the master of dodging things!" Freddy said. John looked skeptical before he just sat back and decided to let Golden get owned while playing the game. He dodged every single attack that John usually died on. He gasped and a few minutes later, Golden won the battle and gave John back the controller.

"Oh my god, thank you!" John said. Golden smiled and shook his head.

"Now let's play another game! You have four controllers?" Foxy asked John. John looked at Foxy.

"Four?" He asked.

"Yeah! Do you not want to play or something?" He asked the kid.

"Well, yes I do! What do you guys want to play?" John asked. Freddy pointed to their favorite game. "Good choice!" John said. He selected the game and opened it up. It read error when it actually loaded. "Well, crap." John groaned. Foxy took the controller from him. He pressed an assortment of buttons and the game fixed itself. John nodded and grabbed the controller back to John.

"So you like SSB4 too huh?" John said. The animatronics nodded and they all selected their characters and go into the game.

" _Maybe these guys aren't' so bad!" John said._ They then played until the girls woke up in the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! I'm Sorry For My Absence On This Story Lately. I Made Myself Stop What I Was Doing And Type This Up. So Here It Is! I Also Based That Boss Off Of A Game That I Can't Beat Myself! Someone Should Try To Guess Who It Is In The Reviews! Anyway, That's It! Leave Reviews Please! Follow And Favorite!** _ **Link Start!**_


	10. Rising Action

Chapter 10- Rising Action

Chica and Bonnie yawned as they rolled over. They were expecting Foxy and Freddy to be there, but when they weren't, they sat up. They looked at each other before they looked around the room. They were nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think they could be?" Chica asked her be best friend. Bonnie shrugged.

"I have no idea honestly. We could go look for them." Bonnie suggested. Chica nodded and then they both stood.

They left the room to go look for them. They stood mindlessly for a moment before they heard quiet yelling. They looked at each other before they went to go inspect the sound. They came across the video game room. And saw the boys and John. They watched and smiled as they were actually getting along.

"No. No. Foxy no. I swear to god, Foxy NO." John said.

"You get back here Foxy! Don't run away from me." Freddy and Golden said. Foxy smirked and then a loud ding was heard as Foxy won the race. Foxy put his controller down and had a victory face on. John facepalmed.

"Okay, I know you're fast and all, but how are you faster than all of us in a VIDEO GAME?" John asked. Foxy shrugged.

"All I know is that I won." Foxy said, smirking. He noticed Chica and Bonnie and he stood. He went over to Chica and he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning love." He said, causing a pale blush to dust her cheeks. Freddy walked over and did the same with Bonnie.

"Were you two playing all night?" Chica asked. Foxy nodded.

"Yep, we were!" He said, smiling. Chica smiled.

"Glad to see you four getting along." She said simply. All of the boys grinned.

"Well, is anyone hungry?" She asked, smiling still. They all nodded fast and she laughed a little. "I'll go make us something." She said. She looked to Foxy and kissed his nose. "Mind helping me love?" She asked her fox. He blushed a little and nodded.

The left to go make the pizza and everyone waited. Once it was done, they were called into the kitchen to eat. As they were eating, John looked at everyone.

"We should play a game. A funny game." He said, smirking mischievously. He always liked to embarrass people and he wasn't gonna miss the chance with his new friends. He was gonna make it about romance. He had given up on Chica and Bonnie and shrugged it off as some dumb first impression crush.

"What kind of game is that?" Foxy asked. He kept smirking.

"Chica and Bonnie. Let's see how well you know your lovers." He said. Foxy and Freddy looked a bit skeptical about the game, but the girls smiled and nodded.

"Chica, we'll start with you. Expose one of Foxy's weaknesses. Or something." He said.

"Oh, come on! There's nothing!" He said. Chica rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She said. She began to gently pet him, making sure to get his ears. Foxy blushed darkly and smiled a little, unable to help it.

"Aww…he likes to be pet!" John said. Everyone snickered. Foxy narrowed his eyes at them.

"S-Shut up." He said. Chica smiled.

"And…." She said as she lightly pulled his tail. He blushed darker at it. Chica laughed as she leaned on his shoulder as she pet him. "You can go now Bonnie."

Freddy crossed his arms. "Now there isn't anything with me." Freddy said. Bonnie smirked and kissed his neck gently. He blushed and made a slight movement.

"I always knew your neck was sensitive…" She said, still smirking. Freddy kept blushing and then she took off his top hat and placed it on her head. "You also think this is cute." She said. He blushed darker and then looked away shyly. John laughed loudly.

"Heh, that was great." He said. Foxy and Freddy's blush remained on their faces. He then shrugged. "Alright, I don't know what to do now."

"Well, what about you? Do you like anyone?" Chica asked. John thought.

"Well, I guess there's this one girl at school who I kinda like, but I guess I hid my feelings from her because I never thought I had a chance. I guess that's why I thought I could just ignore it and try to win one of you over." John said. Chica nodded and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you should try harder." She said. He shrugged.

"She's spending more time with her friends anyway." He said. Freddy looked over, now having calmed down.

"Well, what friends?" He anyways ked John.

"She said she met some nice animatronics around some decrepit place." He said. The others got a little tense.

"Nice animatronics?" Freddy asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. She said she talks to the fox a lot. She was pink and white I think. Based on how she described her." He said. The group just frowned. They couldn't be shocked at this point. It was too expected. "What?" He asked, seeing this. They quickly explained all the things that they did to them.

"Aaaaand that's it." Chica finished. He looked shocked.

"That's terrible!" He said. They nodded.

"But it's happened so often that we can't be surprised." Freddy said. John looked down.

"Well, I have to tell her to stop hanging out with them!" He said. Foxy nodded.

"You should. They're probably using her." He said. John pulled out his phone.

"I'll do it now!" He said. He called her and then she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said a soft and gentle voice. He looked a little worried.

"Anna, I need you to listen to me." He said quickly.

"John? What's wrong? You sound stressed." She said. She had an even, smooth voice.

"You have to stop hanging out with your….friends" He said, implying the animatronics. She sounded confused.

"What do you mean…?" She asked.

"They're using you!" He said quickly. She frowned on the other line.

"That's mean John…." She said. He didn't care.

"You have to stay away from them!" He said. She got upset.

"No! I won't let you accuse my friends! Goodbye!" She said, hanging up. He groaned a little.

"She's too nice for her own good…" He said to the animatronics. They felt a little bad for him.

"Maybe she'll come around. Let's sleep on it. It is getting late." Freddy said. John nodded and then left without a word. The animatronics sighed a little as they went back to their room.

* * *

 **Hey, I doubt anyone is expecting this, but it's here. To be honest, I lost all motivation to write this for a while and was thinking off cutting it off, but my friend told me not to be a jerk and do that, so here I am. I'll probably just end it soon and then be done with it. This series is a little played out already. Anyways, I don't think people will read, but it's more of a self completion thing. Anyway, that's it!**


	11. A Real Life Horror!

Chapter 11- A Real Life Horror!

John was sleeping. It was around 4AM when his eyes shot open and he began coughing up a storm. Small amounts of blood came with each cough and then Wilfred ran in and gave him some pill. He took it and the coughing ceased after a few more. John nodded his thanks.

"Sir, you might want to take it easy. Seriously." He said. John nodded, lying to his face. Wilfred nodded and then left the room. John lied back down and stared at the ceiling before his eyes slipped closed and the hum of his ceiling fan lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

Foxy woke up early in the morning. He looked around to see everyone still sleeping and he sighed, it barely audible. He leaned against the wall and silently unfolded his scythe. He remembered when he got the thing. And when his sister was there. He missed her a little. She was probably worrying or something. He put his scythe away and waited. Soon, Chica woke up with no sound and looked his way. He was sitting, looking at the ground. She crawled over and sat next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He said back, the same way.

"What're thinking about?" She asked him.

"Home, in a nutshell." He said, looking at Freddy and Bonnie. Golden was sleeping in an dome dark corner. He liked to do that. "Ever miss your sister?" He asked her. She looked around.

"Yep. All the time. What about you?" She asked him.

"All the time." He said, repeating her.

"I'm sure everyone thinks about their siblings." Chica said. Foxy nodded.

"Golden has Freddy here, but Toy Chica got left behind. I'm sure he must feel sad about it, but he's mostly hiding it." Foxy said. Chica nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said. She looked at Freddy and Bonnie as they woke up.

The four then talked for a while about this, wondering if they were to stay here forever or were going to go back home at some point. They became silent as they all got lost in their thoughts. Then John came in, looking dazed and weak.

"Hey guys…" He trailed, smiling. It was a bit creepy.

"Um...John? You okay over there?" Bonnie asked, seeing the child. Golden grumbled awake.

"What's going o-Whoa, what happened to you?" Golden asked, seeing John. John shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine!" He said, still smiling before he stopped. "Wait, that was a bit creepy." He said. They nodded. "Well, I'm sure you guys can be creepier than that." He said. They nodded again. John the smiled brightly. "Ooh! We should make that a game!" He said.

"A game?" Foxy asked. He nodded.

"A real life horror game!" He said. Freddy looked at him, intrigued.

"Go on." He said.

"My garage out there is really big. If you guys do your creepy thing when we have the lights off, and I have a flashlight and items to collect, then it'll be amazing. Let's do this, if one of you guys catch me, then I lose a life. I have three lives." He said. All of the animatronics grinned.

"Sounds fun! Don't blame us if you wet your pants." Chica teased. Foxy snickered, as well as everyone else. John looked confident.

"Nope, I got this. Don't even worry about it." He said, smirking. "Everyone pick an object that you want to make an item. Everyone gets one so I have 5 to collect."

They nodded and stood up. They went around the house looking for things to represent them. Freddy found a plush microphone and went back. Chica found a pizza badge and took that back with her, smiling at the convenience. Foxy found a pirate hook and then Bonnie found a big guitar pick. Gold found a top hat for himself. They all went back to John. He led them to the garage and then opened the door.

"Now go hide them!" He said. The animatronics nodded.

The garage really was big. It looked like one of those big warehouses. Half of the room was filled with cars and such. They walked around, hiding their items quickly. They looked back to John. He smiled.

"Now, roam! Sort of like, walk around and pretend to be just stalking. So, if you see me, then charge until I lose you." He said. They grinned evilly and then switched their eyes to black and white mode.

The animatronics left an spilt up. John turned off the lights and then held out his flashlight. He gulped a little. This was scarier than he thought as he stepped down the steps. He looked around and then turned on his flashlight. He waited for a few minutes before he began to walk.

"Jeez, this is weird." He hissed quietly as he roamed, looking for items. He heard thuds around him and frowned and little. He saw something black and gray. He picked it up, seeing it was a plush microphone. "Freddy item obtained." He said. He heard footsteps and then they ceased.

John looked around, his heart stopping for a moment. He turned and saw Freddy standing behind him, his back towards him. He had come from the other direction and turned the wrong way. John froze for a second, out of fear, and then took a step back. As soon as his foot hit the ground, Freddy turned, his eyes only a white dot in the darkness. He ran at John like a maniac and John screamed as he ran the other way. Freddy laughed creepily as he ran. Soon, John ducked under a car and Freddy ran past. As Freddy went out of his range, he snickered a little from the fright he gave him. He and his friends loved doing this for some reason.

"Holy crap….that was horrifying. This was a bad idea." He said to himself VERY quietly. He then looked to his left and saw a pirate hook. He grabbed it and then realized he was still clutching the microphone out of fear. He put them in a bag that he saw nearby. "This feels like one of those areas where there is a bunch of convenient stuff for no reason." He said to himself.

He stood and then looked around the area. He gulped at the realization that if Freddy was so close to the microphone, then Foxy must be around here. He thought. He wouldn't be able to outrun him for long. Hopefully, the fox would have mercy on the young boy. He took a step and then felt terrified again. He didn't have his safe place...well, he did. But to finish this nightmare, he had to collect all of the items. He thought he would get to the other side of the garage and then turn on the lights, signaling the game was over after he got all of the items. He had two out of five of the items and then looked around. He saw a tail go around one of the corners and then footsteps going around to get him from behind. He gulped and then followed so he could go the other way. As Foxy turned left, he turned right. As he was walking, Foxy sped around the corner and then ran at him. John screamed like a little girl and then ran away, ducking and dodging under a lot of things. Foxy could have easily caught him, doing all the same things, but then decided to have mercy. He slowed down and let the kid lose him. John was clutching his chest as he caught his breath, leaning against the wall. As Foxy left, he snickered a little. He saw Freddy and gave him a high five.

"Did you get him too?" Freddy asked him. Foxy chuckled lowly.

"Heh, yep!" The fox said. They both laughed a little again and then decided to let their lovers and Golden take it from there. They sat back and began talking very gently so they wouldn't be heard.

"Oh my god...this is so not fun. I have to reconsider all of my life choices after this." John said, sliding down the wall.. He looked up and then saw a pizza badge under the table he was next to. He grabbed it and then looked around for something else in the vicinity. He saw a guitar pick, but he saw it across the room to where he was sitting. He gulped and then ran and grabbed it. He ran back to his wall and sighed in relief. "Still safe." He said, smiling a little. His happy moment was disturbed when two pairs of footsteps came and stopped. He looked to his left and right to see Bonnie and Chica standing there. He ran away, not even saying anything first. The girls didn't even chase him. They planned that whole thing before they split. They smiled a little and then leaned back, talking the same way their lovers were.

"Okay, only one more item left." He said. He looked around for Golden's item for a while before he saw a top hat. This wouldn't be so bad if the hat wasn't resting on Golden's head with his usual one in hand. John looked shocked. "Golden, why you do this to me?" He said, very quietly as he walked closely. He lightly picked up the hat and then put it in his bag. He looked at Golden and smiled. The bear hadn't moved and John thought he didn't notice. This was until Golden placed his hat back on his head and then turned his head, giving John the creepiest stare that he had ever seen. He would've screamed, if his voice didn't die at that moment. He ran the other way and around the corner. Golden smirked and then walked off, done with it,

John sighed as he caught his breath. Now all he had to do was get to the other side. All of the others shouldn't mess with him now and then he began to walk. He was almost there when he heard footsteps running behind him. He jumped and then ran towards it.

"Come on guys, who's being a jerk!?" He yelled behind him as he kept running. He made to the end. The footsteps kept charging as he reached for the light. He flicked it on and the huge room lit up. He turned around and then saw that nowhere was there. He breathed heavily and all of the gang came back out and went up to him.

"How was that for a game? Wanna play again?" Freddy asked, smirking. John glared.

"Nope. Not now. Not ever. That game can go burn." He said, frowning. They all laughed.

"Did we get you that bad?" Foxy asked.

"Don't even get me started! Freddy's creepy laughter, Foxy's speed, Bonnie and Chica's combo attack, and...oh god...Golden's FACE." He said, shuddering a little. The gang all grinned at each other and then he added on. "And then one of you decided to be the biggest jerk!"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Golden asked, looking back to him.

"Someone chased me when I was almost here!" He said.

"Well...I didn't do that." Foxy said. The others murmured the same things John frowned.

"It must have been Freddy or Golden because when I turned, they were gone! I know it wasn't some kind of shadow chasing me!" He said. The entire group frowned.

"Did...did they find us?" Foxy said aloud and the other animatronics frowned.

"I think so...but how?" Chica asked. They were already too experienced to even consider someone else. John thought, picking up what they were talking about.

"Maybe Anna...told them about me after I told her to stay away from them." He said. The others looked at him.

"That's probably it." Freddy said. They nodded a little.

"Well, I wonder what they have in mind this time." He added on.

"I dunno. Hopefully, this is the last time or….should we make it the final time? How about we disable them and then destroy the parts?" Foxy suggested. The others nodded, in full agreement. He smiled. He was happy to get rid of this problem for good, after all the things that Mangle has done to him.

"Well, let's go do something else with our lives for now." John said, rubbing his eyes. He was so not okay after that. He was going to jump at every little thing after this. The others nodded and they all left the garage. John was the last to leave. He looked behind him, at the huge garage. He shook his head.

"Never again." He said, slamming the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! That might've been the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm trying to get the story moving along, as you can see. This will probably be over soon, and then I'll start working on other fanfics that I have. Like Changes. This is one that I really want to finish, then I'll start working on new ones. That's the plan. Anyway, that's it! Leave reviews please!**


	12. Preparations

Chapter 12- Preparations

John awoke and yawned like he usually did, getting up. He looked around his room. It was dark for a moment before he walked over and turned on his lamp. He usually liked the creepy setting, but now, after that game, he shuddered and then turned on the room's light. He sighed and sat down.

"That game has me messed up…" He said. "I've lost my touch."

He looked around his room. There was usual mess around the place, electronics and clothes. His room was hot and his ceiling fan didn't do much most of the time, He frowned, realizing he forgot to turn on the air conditioner instead of the ceiling fan before he went to bed last night. He looked to his calendar, frowning still. Then he narrowed his eyes, trying to see what was circled the day over. He thought about the date and then gasped, smiling. He ran over to his calendar that was there to confirm.

"Yes! Tomorrow's Halloween!" He said excitedly. He ran out of his room and laughed. He burst into the animatronic's room with a loud bang. They jumped, almost to the ceiling, and looked at him.

"Jeez man! One does not do that to his friends!" Freddy said. The others nodded in agreement. He shook his head, not caring.

"Tomorrow's Halloween!" He yelled. The others stared at him for a moment before they grinned.

"Awe, yes! Halloween is the best!" Freddy said. Bonnie jumped a little.

"We always get to dress scary for the little kids!" She said. Chica smiled a little, excited.

"This should be fun!" She said.

"And easy." Foxy added on.

"Wait, who said you get to scare people?" He asked. They all looked at him, shocked.

"Are you saying we don't get to?" Golden asked, frowning. John shook his head.

"No, I just don't know what we're doing." John said. He thought of something festive they could do. He thought for a minute or two before he gasped. "I got it!"

"What?" Foxy asked, looking at him curiously. John grinned.

"I'll invite people over and then they could play that game that we played!" John said.

The animatronics grinned and then nodded in agreement. John nodded and then excused himself as he left to go call Ben. He turned his phone and then waited for him to respond. Ben picked up the phone as he groaned.

"Hello?" He said, sounding half asleep.

"Oh, dude, did I wake you? My bad." He said.

"Nah, it's cool. What's up?" He asked him. John smiled.

"Tomorrow's Halloween and I have a great idea!" John said. On the other side, Ben sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Go on…" Ben said, intrigued. John sat down on the couch.

"Alright, me and my animatronic friends played this game that scared the living hell out of me. If we get people to come and play this, they'd be terrified!" John said. Ben looked skeptical on the other side.

"They'd be terrified? Are you sure you're not making this sound a little better than it is?" Ben asked.

"Booooooy. You can come over here right now and see for yourself." John said. Ben shrugged.

"Alright. It's probably trash anyway. Sorry, that was my defensive side. I will be there. Ben said, hanging up the phone.

Ben ran back to the others, who were all talking. They looked back at him when he appeared in the doorway. He was wearing an evil grin.

"Guys...my friend doesn't believe that the game is scary enough." He said. Foxy stood.

"Did he just say that we weren't scary?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I think he did!" Freddy said, doing the same.

"I think we should teach him otherwise." Bonnie said, grinning.

:Sounds good." Chica said.

"It'll be one hell of a reckoning!" Golden said, smiling that creepy smile. John shuddered.

"Jeez, Golden, stop!" John said. Golden cracked up, sliding down the wall in the midst of it.

A doorbell was heard. John knew it was Ben before he even got to the door. Ben didn't live that far away, only a few houses down at the most. He looked at John once he opened the door, John was still smirking.

"What's with the smirk?" Ben asked. John tilted his head.

"Just thinking about how scared you'll get." He said. Ben scoffed.

"Challenge accepted." Ben said. John let him in and the animatronics were waiting.

John quickly explained the game to him and then the animatronics took their items and then went into the garage. They disappeared and then Ben walked in. He looked around the bright garage, looking a little skeptical. He noticed John walked up behind him. He handed him a flashlight.

"You're going to need this." John said. Ben took it, looking around.

"In this bright room?" He asked. John smiled.

"Ah, that. Here." He said, flicking the lights off. Ben looked around, noticing the creepiness. He gulped and looked back to John.

"Are you sure about this….?" He asked. John smirked.

"Have fun!" He said, slamming the door and then going to the other side of the garage through the house.

Ben gulped again as he looked around, clutching his flashlight and then the bag as he began to walk. He had no idea what he was in for.

 _30 Minutes Later!~_

John was playing on his phone before he heard laughter, increasing in volume by the second. He put his phone away and stood up. The garage door opened and the animatronics came out, laughing their butts off. Ben walked out from behind them. He looked absolutely horrified. John smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey buddy...you good?" He asked, suppressing a laugh. Ben growled a little at it.

"Why didn't you warn me?!" He yelled. John laughed.

"I did." He said. Ben sighed then looked at him.

"Anyway, about the party, we should totally make money off of that." He said. John looked at him.

"You think we could?" John asked. Ben gave a deadpanned look.

"...Are you serious?" He asked.

"Okay then, we can. Make sure to tell people!" John said. Ben nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and cry." He said. He turned and left the house.

"Welp, guys, we're having a party tomorrow!" John said. They cheered.

"Okay, now let's go play some video games or something." Freddy said.

Everyone nodded and went to the entertainment room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm trying to keep these constant. Leave reviews please!**


	13. Bad Plans Advancing

Chapter 13-Bad Plans Advancing

John jumped a little as his phone buzzed. He groaned as he sat up, not being able to see around the semi-dark room. He smacked his lips as he felt around the bed until he found his phone. He held it in front of his face and hissed when the bright screen burned his eyes.

"Hate it when that happens…" He said quietly to himself and he narrowed his eyes, trying to actually read the message.

The notification was a text message. He thought about who could be messaging him this late...or early. He didn't know really. He looked at the top of the screen for the time and saw that it was around 9AM. He never woke up at this time and neither did his house. He sat up a bit so he wouldn't have to have to hold it above his head so it doesn't hit him in the face if he dropped it. He read the sender name and saw that it was Anna. He quickly sat up more, awake.

"She...sent me a message? I thought she was mad at me…" He told himself as he unlocked his phone and then reading the message. She was clearly still near her phone since she sent it like 2 minutes ago.

Anna: Hey...about that other day...I just wanted to say something. Reply soon please.

John: Yeah?

Anna: Oh, you replied so soon!

John: Yeah, the buzz woke me up.

Anna: Oh sorry, that wasn't my intention.

John: Nah, it's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?

Anna: Well….about the other day...I got a little upset. You know how I get with my friends.

John: Yeah, I feel the same way about mine.

Anna: Wait, you have animatronic friends?

John: Yep. Five of them.

Anna: Oh cool. Anyway, I just wanted to say...I feel bad for getting on you like that. Mainly because of two reasons...one, I didn't want to make you angry.

John: You didn't, trust me.

Anna: Thanks. And….I also don't want to get mad at someone I really like.

John felt his heart freeze for a moment before he took a deep breath and replied.

John: Like...how?

Anna: Well...maybe in a romantic way…

John: Wait really?

Anna: Yeah...ugh, doing this over the phone is so annoying! Let's just meet in the park in like, an hour. Goodbye.

John: Sure!

John set down his phone calmly and then stood. He had on a straight face as he did and then walked over to the desk and sat down. He sat there for a few seconds before he screamed internally. He couldn't believe it. The girl he liked actually liked him back for once. He smiled widely, not being able to help it. He stood and then to the bathroom to bathe and take care of other hygiene issues. As he was getting dressed, he thought. Maybe she would listen to him when they met and then he could tell her what her 'friends' did to his own. Maybe then she would reconsider being around them.

"Alright, that's the game plan. Hopefully, this won't change her feelings for me." He said to himself before he walked out of his room and into the living room. The animatronics were still sleeping as he walked past the room. He looked at them for a moment before he remembered the party. He told himself he would come back soon. Maybe he would even get Anna to com. He made sure he had his phones and headphones before he walked out the house.

John turned on his wireless headphones and then connected them to his phone. He chose a song and then began to walk. The calming song began to play and he smiled a little. He began to hum it a little before he started to sing along. He smiled a little more, the hood of his hoodie over his head as he walked. He always did this whenever he went somewhere outside of his house. He listened to music a lot. He found it as a way to escape the real world sometimes. He saw the park coming into view and a red-headed girl with long hair that went down her back and she had a light red dress on. He walked over and sat over.

"Hey Anna…" He said, taking out his headphones. She looked his way and then took out hers. She smiled softly, causing him to as well.

"Hello John." She said sweetly. He nodded.

"So...you like me huh?" He asked, smiling shyly. She blushed and looked away.

"Y-Yeah…" She said. She didn't have the heart to ask if he liked her back or not.

"The feelings are mutual…." He said quietly as he looked down. She turned back to him, her face still red slightly,

"R-Really?" She asked. He nodded and stayed silent. She stared at a moment and then smiled wide and kissed his cheek. His face turned red and he smiled without being able to help it. He looked at her and smiled still. She smiled back at her. He lightly took her hand.

"Anna, if you really do like...or even love…,me, then you will listen right now." He said. She looked at him warily and nodded.

"I do." She said.

"No, this is going to be about them, like directly, but what they did in the past." He said.

"Who do you mean 'they'?" She asked. He looked at her still, seriously.

"Your 'friends'." He said. She looked at him, not getting angry or anything as she nodded.

He told her about what the other animatronics did to his friends in the past. He went into detail so she would get the full story. She looked completely shocked throughout the entire thing. After he finished, she looked down and frowned. Light tears formed in her eyes and he saw. He gently pulled her into a hug. He didn't like to see her cry at all. She hugged him back as she buried her face into his shoulder, calming herself down. After a while, she did so completely and pulled away and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks...sorry about that." She said.

"Anytime. And don't worry about it." He said. She looked to the sky.

"I can't believe that they would do something like that…" She said. John nodded.

"Based on what Foxy told me, the other fox was obsessed with him." He said. She looked back to him.

"You mean Mangle?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I guess." He said. She nodded and looked down before gasping. "What?" He asked.

"The animatronics said that they were going to be gone today! They told me that I should talk to you about this whole thing that was a part of their plan to get us back on friendly terms." She said. He frowned.

"I don't like the fact that they have a plan…" He said. He then gasped himself. "The animatronics are back at home and vulnerable!" He shouted, shooting up. She stood.

"Then we have to get there!" She said.

He grabbed her hand and ran for his house.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay, school was at fault. Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!**


	14. ALready Gone

Chapter 14- Already Gone

John burst into his house with Anna along side him. He breathed heavily from running before he rushed to the animatronics room. They weren't there, but instead there was a note. John froze before he picked it up, his eyes scanning the notes length before actually starting to read.

 _Welp, if you're reading this, then those stupid animatronics are gone. Finally gone. We got them. WE-Alright, let me stop before I get into some vulgar language. Anyway, like I said before, we got them. We thought that if we threatened you, they would come after us. Well, that didn't work. So we decided to get you away from the house so we could take them. We used something to disable their circuits. Must've hurt. We waited until you left, because if you had screamed, then they would've woken up immediately. They must've been tired. Eh, who cares right? Also, tell our dear Anna that she was a big help. We could never thank her enough. Hehehehe, see ya._

 _~S.F._

John eyes closed over and he crumpled the note in his hand. He let his arm fall to his side and drop the note. Anna looked at it and picked it up. After she had read it, she put her hands over her mouth. She was about ready to cry again. John stayed facing the front.

"Who is S.F…?" He asked quietly. She looked at him,

"Shadow Freddy…." She said. He stayed quiet.

A few minutes passed where there was silence. Then, out of nowhere, John punched the wall. Anna jumped and looked at the wall and him. He punched it again and again, his anger and sadness being expressed with each one.

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!" He yelled with each punch. He threw them will full force. Anna stood shocked before she noticed that his knuckles started to bleed. She gasped and ran over, grabbing his arm, mid-punch.

"John, stop!" She yelled. He didn't listen to her, still trying to punch. "PLEASE!" She screamed. He halted and let out our a shaky breath. He let his arm go limp in her arms, blood dripping from his knuckles.

"Damn it…" He let out before he fell to his knees. Anna fell with him and then held him tight in her arms, clutching him like he would disappear if she hadn't.

He sat there for a moment, still. He then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. He felt some tears start to run from his eyes. He didn't have that many friends to begin with, only Ben. When he finally made some more, they were taken away from him. As the first tear fell, he smiled and laughed a bit.

"Heh...now I'm the one crying…" He said. She shushed him and rubbed his back.

He put his face back into her shoulder and then let all the tears and sadness and anger he had been trying to release through his punches. A few minutes passes, but they felt like years, it paining her to hear the one she loved crying. He stopped and sniffed.

"Thanks...heh, that was embarrassing." John said, rubbing the back of his head as he pulled away. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine love. I won't tell anyone if ya don't want me to." She said. He blushed a bit and smiled back.

They sat there as John got his bearings back. He was planning to look for them. Find out where his friends were taken and try everything to get them back. He may have been a human going against animatronics, but he would go down fighting if he had to. He just didn't want Anna to get in involved. As soon as he thought this, she looked at him.

"Hey John?" She said. He looked her way.

"Yeah Anna?" He replied.

"You're going to go look for them aren't you?" She asked. He froze and nodded. "Well, I'm going with you. I hope you know that." She said, her tone straightforward. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You can't be serious." He said. She nodded. "But they might hurt you!" He said. She shook her head.

"I don't care." She said. John was about to rebuttal when he started coughing again. Anna looked at him, worried. He went to his hands and knees as he started to cough up blood. She gasped and went to his side. She looked panicked. Soon, he stopped and started breathing heavily. She looked at his face, his mouth having a bit of blood on it. She took out a tissue and wiped it off. "J-John! What was that?!"

"Just...nothing." He said in between heavy breaths. She looked appalled.

"You just coughed up blood! You can't tell me it was nothing!" She said. He sighed, knowing he would have to tell her.

"Fine...I'm sick." He said.

"Sick? Sick with what?" She asked, now calming down since he was telling her.

"I have no idea. The doctors are still trying to figure it out….it could kill me." He said. Anna muffled a broken cry with her hands as she stared at him, shaking her head and wanting to believe it wasn't true. He sighed and gave her a nod, just to tell her it was. He turned away from him as a tear went down her cheek. She shook her head and smacked his face telling herself to calm down and it would be alright. She wiped her tears and looked back to him.

"No matter what I say, you're going to go after them aren't you..?" She asked. He nodded. She sighed and then helped him up. "Then I'm definitely going with. And there's nothing you can do, so don't try." She said, her tone straightforward. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, causing her to smile. "Good boy." She said. He blushed a bit and she giggled. He looked at the note again and this time, saw there was a backside. He gasped and picked it up quick. He began to read with Anna reading over his shoulder.

 _I almost forgot! We'll be attacking the city today! Maybe we'll spare ya guys! That means don't leave your house. Bye! For real the time though._

 _~S.F._

John gasped and then Anna looked shocked. He looked at her and then ran to his living room. She followed him. He grabbed the remote and turned on the news. He sat down as the TV went to the channel. Anna sat beside him, both of their eyes affixed to the screen. There was a reporter in the town, which seemed like chaos had ensued as soon as they got into the house from the park. The reporter looked panicked as they moved quickly. Once it looked like they were in a safe enough spot, he stopped and faced the camera.

"People, this is a very bad situation. There are some sort of...animatronics going crazy and just destroying the place!" He shouted, sounding too flustered to come up with more intelligent commentary. He looked to his right and narrowed his eyes. "What is that...hey, are you getting this?" He asked the camera-man. He pointed to the direction and the camera went over to the sight. John and Anna had trouble seeing what it was, but they couldn't quite tell. The camera zoomed in and they gasped, seeing the animatronics all sitting, leaning against each other and powered off. John growled a bit and felt like punching the table. The reporter looked at them.

"Aren't those the animatronics from that Fazbear place..? Should we go help the-" He said before he was cut off when a two thuds behind him echoed in the alley they were in. He turned.

"Hey! Did I say you could put that on TV?" A voice asked, almost mockingly. The reporter froze before he was kicked in the gut and the camera-man was seemingly punched by a dark fist. The camera survived the fall as it was dropped. Once the two men fell to the ground, annoying sounding laughter was heard.

"Ah, that was amazing!" A wispy male voice said. Another voice sounded the same, but a bit more feminine. They sounded familiar to John and he thought the worst. He saw one of them notice the camera and then he walked over and picked it up. He looked like Freddy, but like a shadow. Anna sighed.

"Shadow Freddy…" She said. John had already figured it out, but he nodded. It was pretty obvious.

Shadow Freddy smiled and broke the camera. John turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the couch. He stood and walked towards the door. She began to follow him. Right before he exited, he stopped.

"Anna….are you sure you want to go..? This could be very dangerous….no, not could be, it IS very dangerous. We could up….you know." He said, frowning a bit. She sighed and looked down.

"I know. But I'm still going with you John." She said, looking back up and smiling.

He stayed quiet and nodded, walking out. She followed and then, together, they ran into the city.

* * *

Roxy sighed as she sat at one of the tables. Ever since her brother left, she hadn't been quite the same. The same thing was happening with everyone else who lost a sibling. Hell, Toy Freddy lost two. Then Toy Chica had been devastated ever since her lover got taken away from her. She and Marionette had gotten together since then, after he so clumsily said his feeling for her out loud. She was standing right next to him, so it wasn't that hard to hear and then say the same. Marionette walked up and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How ya doin' Rox?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm doing fine Mari." She said.

"Were you thinking about our friends and your brother?" He asked her. She nodded asked bit and he sighed. "Well, at least we know they're doing okay. We did see that one performance on YouTube. They were pretty good as a band and they seemed happy enough."

"That's true." Roxy said, smiling a bit more. Seeing her brother play the drums with ease seemed sort of funny.

After a while, everyone came out from wherever they were before hand. Even Spike and Crystal, and they rarely come out from their teen section. Once the others saw them, they all smiled.

"Oh? We actually see you two for once." Toy Freddy said, his smile more of a smirk. They both rolled their eyes and sat down.

They all started talking for a while. They had the next few days off, as did other places. They didn't know why, but they weren't complaining. Kids got hard to entertain sometimes. It was calm and collected until Mike ran into the room, dropping a remote. Roxy caught it with her tail and then threw it back at him so it wouldn't break.

"Jeez, Mike, why the hurry?" She asked him. He quickly pulled out a TV.

"You guys really want to see this…" He said. He turned on the TV as they watched the same news broadcast that John and Anna had watched. This time, they had left the TV on. Toy Freddy growled.

"Shadow Freddy….." He said, his lover doing the same thing with Shadow Bonnie. Other than that, people seemed to be pretty upset about seeing their friends all powered off and just...sitting there like that. They could see from outside the window that the city was in chaos. People were running around. There seemed to be shadow copies of the Shads and Golden copies of Mangle and Springtrap. They all frowned and stood.

"We have to go…" Roxy said, breaking the tension a bit as everyone nodded. They started to leave when Mike stopped them.

"Wait! The news reconnected with a different camera!" He said. The animatronics stopped and turned around, looking at the screen. It seemed to be an aerial view and they were looking down on the scene. This was played all over the city on random TVs and big screens on buildings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not good. Not good at all. It's not even safe enough to walk around the streets! Maybe they'll start breaking into houses soon…" He said. The animatronics frowned at his words. "Also, the ringleaders have made themselves apparent. They seem to be sitting in the center of the city. They're surrounding that group of other animatronics…which seem to be powered off!" He added. Roxy growled.

"Those stupid animatronics took MY brother and did this. I will. Send. It, Up." She said, seemingly pissed off. Marionette placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She sighed deeply and calmed herself a bit.

"Shh! They're saying something else!" Mike said, pointing back to the screen.

"What's this….there seems to be a boy and a girl running towards them! That's insane!" He said. The animatronics gasped, recognizing the boy as the one who took their friends away from the pizzeria. Toy Freddy looked around. "

"That's suicide! We can't let him do that! We have to go. Now!" He said.

Just then, gold and shadow copies broke through the window and started trashing the place. The animatronics jumped into action and began to fight them. While blocking an attack, Roxy looked back to the screen. "We won't make it to them!" She yelled. The others all made their sounds of disapproval.

John and Anna made it to the animatronics. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the two kids. Mangle sighed and stood up.

"Anna...didn't we tell you not to come here?" She said sweetly, clearly putting on an act. Anna crossed her arms lightly.

"Don't play that game with me Mangle. I thought you guys were my friends!" She said, sounding hurt. Shadow Freddy looked at her, shrugging.

"Hey, we offered to spare ya, but clearly you didn't take the offer." He said, smirking a bit, making Shadow Bonnie snicker a bit. John growled a bit and looked at the animatronics that were his actual friend.

"Give them back!" He said, sounding demanding. Mangle looked his way and walked up to him, holding her hook out.

"Who said that you could talk that way boy..?" She asked creepily, unaware that this was all being broadcasted to all the screens over the city. Everyone watched in horror as the fox raised her hook.

"You're not gonna get away with it…" He said, not seeming that scared.

"Well, that might be what you think, but sadly...it's not the facts." She said.

Everyone shut their eyes as the clash of metal rang out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for absence, school is starting to get a bit busy. Anyway, leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!**


	15. Final Battle

**(Sorry for my absence everyone! (Though I'm sure no one cares, heh.) I'm actually writing another fanfic on my Wattpad account and I sorta been...focusing on that? I dunno. I'll try to be productive today.)**

Chapter 15- Final Battle

Shadow Freddy scoffed as heard metal clash. He looked up to the cameras and shot them out, causing the news people to scream before they feed went out for the rest of the city. The animatronics at the pizzeria gasped and then Roxy covered her mouth in shock.

Mangle blinked in confusion as she looked forward again. Foxy was smirking as he held his scythe with one hand. She looked at him for a second longer before sighing.

"After all the things I've tried, it still comes to this, huh?" She said. He laughed and brought his scythe up, causing her to fly back. She landed on her feet and then readied herself.

"'Fraid so." He said. The others stood as well and then stretched. Freddy and Bonnie eyes Shadow Freddy and Bonnie.

"Well, this should be fun." Freddy said. Bonnie giggled and pulled out her guitar and Freddy his staff. The Shads growled as they readied their weapons. Chica looked around.

"Looks like those kids aren't here this time...whatever." She said, grinning and walking over to Foxy, ready to fight with him. He grinned as well and Springtrap frowned.

"You guys seem really cheeky…" He said, before he readied his powers. Golden chuckled, darkly before he did the same.

"It's hard not to when you know you're going to win a fight." He taunted. The bunny looked pissed off as his eyes glowed and he floated up.

The animatronics on both sides were at a standstill as Foxy moved John and Anna out of the way. He walked back and held his scythe. A few moments of silence passed before Mangle tried to strike at Chica as Foxy blocked it. Then everyone started to clash. John watched, amazed.

"They're all so fast!" He said. Anna nodded in agreement, speechless.

Foxy and Chica used their speed to their advantage. Unknown to them, their opponents had gotten stronger during the time they didn't see them. Mangle gave Foxy a shock and then a kick to the face before she slashed his arm. He hissed and jumped back, holding his arm in the area where she slashed. Chica growled at this. She tried to charge the fox, only to get kicked in the stomach, sending her into Foxy's arms. Foxy sighed.

"Looks like we actually have to TRY." He said. Chica nodded a bit and looked a bit more serious. Mangle laughed and then readied herself again.

"Who knows...when this is all over, maybe you'll come to your senses my sweet fox." Mangle said. Chica growled as her eyes went to black with white pupils. Foxy looked at her and shook his head.

"Should not have said that. She's about to send it up." He said, grinning a bit.

Freddy clashed with Shadow Freddy as Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie tried to snipe each other with element blasts. Freddy tried to strike and Shadow Freddy blocked, countering with a punch to Freddy's face. Freddy grunted and blocked the strike that his shadow counterpart tried to follow up with, and kneed him in the stomach. Bonnie let her attention go to her lover, allowing herself to get hit with a ice blast. Her shadow counterpart snickered and Bonnie grunted, being sent into the air. She landed on her feet and then growled. Freddy and Bonnie jumped back and scoffed.

"This is gonna be annoying, I can tell." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded, much like Chica and Foxy. The shadows snickered and readied themselves again.

Some news people, clearly not learning their lesson, snuck a peek from behind a building. One of them spoke through a headset. 'Are the cameras back on…? Yeah…? Okay.' they said. After a few seconds, the people were able to see the scene again. The others at the pizzeria turned to the screen and then saw their family and friends fighting the bad animatronics. Roxy gasped.

"We have to go help them!" Roxy said. Everyone nodded as they all ran into the city. Toy Chica was running fast in particular and then they soon got there,

Roxy jumped in and landed next to Foxy. He looked her way and then smiled at her. She gave him a quick hug as he hugged her back. Everyone hugged their siblings happily and Golden looked down from the ceiling. He smiled down at his lover before going back to fighting. Foxy and Roxy were in perfect sync with their scythes as Chica shot from the back of them. Mangle tried her best to dodge, but ended up getting hit with a double scythe slash and then leaking a lot of oil. Roxy hit her over the head, knocking her out. Foxy and Chica smiled a bit.

Freddy and Bonnie and their siblings fought the shadows, who were easily overwhelmed. Shadow Freddy was shot through by Bonnie and Freddy slashed Shadow Bonnie as Toy Freddy sliced her legs off. The group smiled and looked to the sky. The battle of the golds was heated. Golden blasted Springtrap when he was off guard, causing him to fall. As he did, Foxy jumped and kicked him into a building, knocking him out. Golden floated down and Toy Chica immediately crashed their lips together. He blushed and kissed her back as everyone smiled. John and Anna walked back out. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica walked over to them and smiled.

"That was so cool!" John said, grinning. Anna looked at them in awe.

"You're all pretty amazing!" Anna said. They all nodded their thanks. Roxy came over to John.

"So you're the boy who took my brother away from me!" She said. He glanced at Foxy. "...BUT he seems to have warmed up to you, so I'll let it slide. Anyway, I'm Roxy!" She said. He nodded and gave a slight smile.

"I'm John." He said, sorta shy. She grinned and held her hand out.

He was about to take it when his vision went blurry. He staggered about for a second and everyone looked at him, confused. Some blood started dripping from his nose and the coughed some up. Everyone started to panic.

"John!? John, are you okay!?" Anna asked frantically.

"I'm...fine….I'm…" He said before he fell over, the world around him going dark as they all called his name over and over again, getting quieter each time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! Follow and Favorite!**


	16. Finale

**Well, here we go. It's been quite a few months since I really updated this. Sorry for that, didn't really think people still cared that much. After simply rereading some things, I find that this fanfiction is hella cringe-filled. Maybe I'm just a bad writer, I don't fucking know. I honestly feel like I've changed a lot in these past few months, so excuse anything that seems different. Even though it's still gonna be cringe-filled. If any other instance says that John is 10 besides the one I corrected, John is 16 in this, along with Anna, even though it said he was 15, you'll see why. Well, this is the finale. I don't believe I'm gonna make another installment, mainly because I feel like some previous ones were really forced. Anyway, enjoy if you can.**

* * *

 **Finale**

John felt like he was surrounded by a black void. He couldn't see anything and couldn't move.

' _What the hell happened to me..?' He thought to himself._

After what seemed like forever, his situation brightened up. Literally. He felt a bright light shine into whatever he was in before it overtook everything around him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again to find himself in a hospital room. He leaned up a bit, wincing from soreness. He looked out the window. It was almost morning time.

He was extremely confused, barely remembering what happened to him before he got here. As he sat there, it all came rushing back to him. The final battle! They won! But...he passed out. He looked around. Where was everyone? How long had it been?

He saw a mirror across the room. He took the IV out from his arm, wincing, but kept moving forward. He had some trouble getting to the mirror, but he managed. He stared at himself, in slight disbelief. His hair had gotten longer and he looked paler. He frowned at it, looking around the room. He had to get some sort of idea of time. He walked around before he noticed his phone, which was strangely fully charged. He checked the date and dropped it onto the bed in shock.

" _2017...it was_ _ **2016**_ _when I remember passing out!" He thought._

He sat back down, in major disbelief. He had been out for a year? He couldn't even fathom as to what made his condition get to the point that he passed out for a year and how or why he was even alive. He held his face in his hands. What had he missed? What happened with the enemy animatronics? His friends? And Anna?

He almost couldn't take the idea of what could've happened to them, muttering curses under his breath. He had left for so long...what if his friends were scrapped or something of the sort? What if the others weren't? What if-

His thoughts were cut short when a girl walked in. Her back was turned as she was closing the door. She had red-hair that went to her shoulders and a light blue dress on. Something that he didn't recognize at first. Her face, however, was a sight that he didn't know how badly he had been longing to see since he woke up. Anna stared at John for a moment before she started crying tears of joy. She dropped the bags in her hands and ran over, almost tackling him in a hug.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, laughing happily as she let the tears fall. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He said. She shook her head. "I missed you, love."

"God, it's so good to just hear your VOICE." She said, leaning back and giving him a small kiss, which he returned, before she went back to hugging him. He swore they stayed like that for what felt like an hour. When she finally stopped crying, John broke the silence.

"So, are you just going to stay here in my lap for the rest of the day?" He asked, smirking. Her face went red and she hopped off of him, sitting in the chair besides the bed.

"Sorry…" She trailed off.

"It's fine. I'm a very mature 15-year-old as you can see...wait, I've been asleep for a year. That means I'm 16. Well, shit." He muttered. She frowned slightly, almost tearing up again.

"The doctors said they didn't know if you were going to make it or not…" She said.

"Really? How'd they do it?"

"They somehow made a cure for your illness and it looks like it saved your life!"

"That's...pretty damn awesome! Wait, what even happened to me?"

"The doctors said that they stress from the final battle and all of the other events put too much stress on you."

"Well, damn."

John suddenly remembered their friends and shot out of bed.

"What happened to the others?!" He almost yelled. She shushed him and sat him back down for a moment.

"They're fine! More than fine, really. They do miss you though. Foxy and the others told their friends about you." She replied. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I didn't want to think that they got scrapped."

"No, those other swine got scrapped." Anna said, growling a little. He noticed how she really seemed to dislike. More than before. Probably because he got folded because of it. "Anyway, we should go see them! They'd love to know you woke up."

"Yeah! Let's." He replied.

Anna managed to help John get the hang of walking again before they left the room. The two walked to the front desk and managed to get them to let him go. They walked straight to the pizzeria, the one where he first met them. He felt his smile grow wider the closer they got. Once there, John suddenly seemed nervous. He gave himself a mental slap in the face. He then opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that there were three kids running about. He saw a fox with blonde fur, a bunny with brown fur, and a chick who seemed to like the color purple. Once they saw him and Anna, they all stopped. Then they ran up the two.

"Hi, Anna! Who's this?" The fox asked. Anna smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, John. The one I always tell you about." She said. The kids gasped and then jumped excitedly. Well, the fox and the chick did. The bunny seemed more composed.

"Oh my god, hi!" The fox said. "My name is Vex, nice to met you!" She said. She pointed to the bunny. "His name is Robbie." She told them, earning a nod from him.

"How do you do?" He asked, giving them a little bow. Vex pointed to the chick.

"And her name is Crystal!" She finished. Said chick waved frantically.

"Nice to meet you!" She said. John smiled at the three of them.

"Hey, you guys! I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He replied. They all nodded with smiles, before running off to go find their parents and tell them their friend was back. John looked at Anna.

"So, Vex is the child of Foxy and Chica, Robbie is the child of Freddy and Bonnie, and Crystal is the child of Golden and T-Chi, right?"

"Well, you figured that out easily."

"It was sort of obvious, love."

"Heh, true enough."

The children came back with their parents, who all looked they had changed a bit over the past year. For example, Foxy got taller and Freddy and Golden looked a bit more fatherly. They gasped and made their way over to him as the kids ran back in another area to play.

"Well, I'll be damned. Look who it is." Foxy said, grinning. John grinned back.

"'Sup guys?" He greeted them, getting tons of replies back before he stopped them. "Woah, woah, woah. We can discuss all this in a second, but first...you guys finally did it, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean our kids?" Freddy asked. He smiled. "Yeah, we decided we all wanted to expand our family." He finished, causing the others to smile.

"I was talking about having sex, but same thing. Wait, can you guys even do that?"

"And we're not having this conversation!" Golden said, waving him off. John just started to laugh. And he didn't feel any sort of cough or anything of the sort come up. They all started laughing as well. John smiled widely.

"Now, let's go catch up." He said, putting his hands behind his head. They nodded and the eight sat down and then proceeded to start talking.

* * *

 **Well, holy hell. I'm surprised this even came this far. I do have to say that the people who have read this are fucking amazing. I mean, the installments all have at least 10,000 views! That's a lot for someone like me. I know I can't proofread for shit and I don't have the best transitions, but thanks for coming on this journey with me. I think this is a decent ending to this series, but who knows? Maybe it's not. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. See ya!**


End file.
